Supergroup Base
Bases are a complex part of Supergroup interaction and have many components to them, below are some helpful sections. Please mind the mess, construction underway! Some quick links: *Base Editing - how the base editor UI works *Base Plots - how your base is defined *Base Rooms - things you can put stuff in. *Base Items - the stuff you can put in a base Registering A Base Before building a super group base, you must first register the base. This is done by speaking to the Super Group Registrar. Once the base has been registered, a super group may then begin construction. Prestige All modification to super group bases and rent are paid for in prestige. Prestige is earned by super group members for staying in super group mode while defeating enemies and completing missions. In addition, to provide a decent boost to smaller super groups, for each of the first recruits in a super group, the group will receive a bonus 20,000 prestige to spend as they see fit. Should the membership of the super group ever drop below 15, however, a 20,000 prestige penalty will be assessed for each member of the super group that leaves or is kicked from the group. Rent Rent is calculated monthly for each base. The amount of rent due is based on the plot size of your base. The Tiny Hidden Spot is the smallest plot available and can be maintained rent-free. The most expensive plot to maintain is the Massive Secure Complex, costing 5,000,000 prestige per month. If your super group fails to pay the rent on time, penalties will begin to be assessed. * If rent is overdue, the power to your base will be turned off. You will still be able to access the base and will still be able to use equipment which does not require power (i.e. storage items) but will not be able to use any equipment that consumes power (i.e. telepads.) * If rent is overdue, you will no longer be able to access your base. All penalties for overdue rent are removed by paying rent. In order to pay the rent for your base, simply visit the registrar and inform him that you would like to pay the rent. He will ask you to confirm the transaction. When the transaction is confirmed, the rent will be deducted from your super group's current prestige total. Using the Base Editor :Main article: Base Editing If you have base editing Privileges, you are given three options: * Upgrade Plot which allows you to change your plot size-and-type, or to simply move where your entrance room is. * Edit Base which allows you to do most of what you would expect: create, move and delete rooms; change Ceiling, Wall, and Floor patterns and colors; and add, move, and delete most rooms. Currently, everyone (whether they have base editing privileges or not) is also given the option * Add Personal Item which allows you to add an item that you have crafted from salvage, or have earned by Veterans via Veteran Rewards Base Items to the base. This option does not allow you to move an item once placed, but does permit you to place an item. The golden rule in editing bases is: * any prestige cost you pay for something (other than rent) is 100% refundable by selling or deleting that item. Making a functional Base Plot :Main article: Base Plots Your plot determines how big your base can get, and how many items it may have in those rooms. As discussed above, it also determines the monthly upkeep (rent) on your base. Larger plot sizes allow more, and larger, rooms. Secure plots allow more functional items in particular categories than Hidden plots. Energy and Control Energy and Control are the only two 'attributes' a base has that affect the function of items within the base. Energy is simply that: power generation, by means Technological or Arcane. Control is the ability to monitor and control the various devices in the base. While there are some items (notably storage items, and the Invention Worktable) that do not require either energy or control, most non-decorative items require some of each. If you fall short in either category, things will cease working. Item Types and Room Restrictions Every item you can place in a base has a type attribute. This type is used to limit how items are placed. * The type of plot you have will limit how many of any given type of item you can place in your base. * The room will further limit now many of a given type of item can be placed within it. Core and auxiliary items Items that have a function in a base work in one of two ways: core or auxiliary A core (or, if you wish, primary) item will operate on its own. Some require Energy, or Control, or both to function, but they will draw those from the base; the source is unimportant. Most, but not all, core items allow items to connect to them. (Note: no specific term is used in-game. Core is used here only for convenience.) An auxiliary item will not function on its own. In order for it to function, it must be placed in a room that has an item of a type it connects to. It does not need to be right next to the item, just "somewhere in the room" (however some auxiliary items need to be within a certain distance to be considered "connected"?). Each core item will only connect to a set maximum number of auxiliary items. Any after that will not function. An item will only ever be an auxiliary item (with a list of items it can connect to), or a core item (with a list of items that can connect to it), never both. And some core items do not allow any connections at all. When editing a base, you can see which items are connected to which other items by clicking on one of them. When a core item is selected, all auxiliary items connected to it have a yellow selection box around them. Similarly, when an auxiliary item is selected, the core item it is attached to has a yellow selection box around it. Item Categories * Decorative - unlimited except by floor/wall/ceiling space. * Energy, and Energy Auxiliary - supplying power to your base * Control, and Control Auxiliary - supplying control to your base * Startup - a special, one-item category combining both energy and control in one small, efficient package. * Workshop and Workshop Auxiliary - items allowing construction of other items. * Empowerment - allow you to create long duration buffs out of base component salvage. * Defense and Defense Auxiliary - static defenses for your base. * Medical and Medical Auxiliary - healing items, for recovering from defeats. * Teleport and Teleport Beacons - for getting 'there' fast. Category:Bases